Full Circle
by Lady Knight Katie of Masbolle
Summary: A series of connected Kel/Dom drabbles inspired by James Arthur's Just Say You Won't Let Go NO LYRICS My first attempt at drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Dom was standing among the party goers, nursing his drink.

Raoul's wedding had been beautiful, for all that it took place at a military fort in war time. The ceremony was held in the center square of the fort, in front of the flag poles. Neither commander liked fussy gatherings in the first place, so there was no need for huge altars, hundreds of flower arrangements, expensive apparal, or imported foods.

Raoul had dressed in a green Goldenlake tunic and tan breeches with his sword on his hip. Buri had dressed in a traditional K'miri shirt of cream that flowed almost to her knees and over a pair of brown breeches. One of the Riders had gathered her a small bouquet of wild flowers that grew just outside the fort.

Keeping in the tradition of breaking tradition, Raoul had Alanna stand as witness to his vows. Whereas Buri had Kel stand as her witness. Both lady knights were dressed sharply in shirt, tunic, and breeches in the colors of their home fiefs with their swords on their hips as well. They made a valiant effort to refrain from breaking into uncontrollable laughter as Alanna escorted the taller Kel to their positions for the ceremony.

Dom chuckled into his glass at the memory.

The ceremony was brisk, but meaningful. Since no priests could be found so close to the front line, Lord Wyldon had to act as the officiant. He led them all in the traditional prayers and Raoul and Buri exchanged personal vows to love, honor, and respect each other for the rest of their lives. There was no weeping from bride or groom, or even anyone in attendance.

Simple, brisk, but meaningful. If he ever decided to get married, that's what he'd want his ceremony to be like. Dom rolled his eyes. Of course, good luck convincing a woman to have such a simple, inelegant wedding. He wasn't itching to be married, despite his mother insisting he'd be happier. He still hadn't met that one woman who he would want to be with forever, and it seemed less and less likely that he ever would. He had noticed the last time he was in Corus that the ladies he used to dally and charm were shallow hearted creatures with only hot air between their ears. He wasn't sure what had changed, but something had.

He looked around the large space that was generally used as a mess hall. The tables had been moved to the sides so people could have room to dance. Some Riders had brought instruments and were able to form a small band. Raoul was leading Buri in a fun looking folk dance filled with turns and clapping. He also spotted his cousin dancing with his own betrothed. He caught Neal's eye as he led Yuki past and raised his glass to his cousin with a smile. Neal laughed and returned his attention to his beloved.

Dom was taking another drink when he felt a warm presence press against his side. He turned to look and was pleasantly surprised to see Kel standing next to him, sipping her own glass of wine. He gave her an easy smile that she returned.

"You looked lonely over here, so I came to talk," she said.

"I was just taking a break from dancing and reflecting," he told her.

"What were you reflecting on?" she asked, taking another sip of wine.

"Since when do you drink alcohol?" he asked, effectively evading her question. He didn't want to admit to Kel that he had been contemplating marriage.

"Since it's my lord's wedding reception and I was told that I needed to relax and enjoy myself," she replied.

"And who said that?"

"Meathead."

Dom chuckled. "And are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Kel paused before replying, "Yes."

Dom was curious now. What was it that she wasn't telling him? He decided to pretend not to have noticed and set his drink down. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

Kel placed her wine glass down and there was no hesitation when she replied, "Sure." She placed her hand in his and he pulled her out towards the other dancing couples.


	2. Chapter 2

It was much later when Dom was helping Kel stumble back to her room. The alcohol he had consumed was making his mind cloudy and his tongue fuzzy but he was still in a better way than Kel was at the moment. They had been laughing about Alanna escorting her earlier that evening when suddenly she had stopped and stood awkwardly still.

"Kel, what's the matter?" he asked. He was holding her by the elbow to help steady her and tried to get her to move forward again.

"Dom, I think-" was all she said before she stumbled and fell to her hands and knees behind a bush and proceeded to vomit.

Dom sighed. He knew she couldn't could her liquor. He knew he should have cut her off sooner. He kneeled beside her and put his hands to her forehead to keep her hair from her face. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of sour alcohol, but refused to move until she stopped heaving. He sat back on his heels and waited for her to collect herself.

Kel looked back at him over her shoulder. Her face was flushed, partially from alcohol and partially from embarrassment. Her eyes were fever bright and reflected the stars in the darkness. Her smile was crooked. He looked at her and took in the determined set of her jaw, the dusting of freckles over a delicate nose, and long eyelashes that cast shadows on her cheeks whenever she blinked.

Suddenly his head felt clearer than it had in years. He had lost the ability to breathe and his chest constricted painfully. He coughed to clear the words that had caught in his throat. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he managed to say. She nodded her agreement.

He helped lever her onto her feet. She took a moment for the world to stop swaying before she took a step. Dom managed to catch her when her legs gave way. He held her close to him and he marveled at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She wasn't soft like the ladies he was used to. She was wonderfully solid. His breath caught when she laid her head against his chest as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Dom sighed and managed to gather her up into his arms. His senses were on overload. He was acutely aware of how she was curled up against him. Of how her hair tickled his neck, face, and nose when the wind caught it. Of the steady rise and fall of her chest.

He made it to her room in no time at all now that he wasn't trying to keep her staggering in the right direction. He managed to open the door. With Kel still asleep in his arms, he crossed the room to lay her in bed. He removed her sword belt and her boots.

She stirred and grabbed his wrist as he was pulling the blankets up to cover her. He looked into her face. Her eyes were still unfocused as she looked at him and smiled. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?" She asked.

Dom shook his head. "You need to get some rest."

She seemed about to argue until her eye lids got heavy again and fluttered shut.

He took one last look at her before he left for his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom was laying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the shadows that crossed his ceiling. He was contemplating everything that had happened that evening. He smiled as he thought about how he and Kel had danced song after song. He had never seen her smile so much or laugh so freely before. Butterflies fluttered in his chest as the sound of her laugh echoed in his ears.

He groaned. This can't be happening to him. He can't start feeling something for Kel. First of all she was his friend. What if they didn't work out? He would have ruined a friendship that meant the world to him. There was no way he could risk losing that friendship. Not to mention that she wasn't anything like the ladies he usually courted. How do you even court a lady knight? He shook his head.

He sighed. Why now? Why did he suddenly like Kel now?

He chuckled softly. Because it wasn't some random occurance. He had been harboring feelings for this woman for years now, if he was being honest with himself. He had always admired her determination, strength, and kindness, even as a squire to Lord Raoul. Friendly admiration had some how evolved into affection over the past year. And then tonight, when she had gave him that crooked smile, it hit him.

He was in love with Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, Dom tried his best to avoid Kel.

She had found him in the mess the morning after Raoul's wedding to apologize for what had happened the night before. He could tell she was mortified, so he had made some jokes and brushed it off. He assured her that everything between them was fine; that he had helped puking drunk friends before. And he had. However, it wasn't every day that he realized he had been in love with one of his best friends.

No, it was for this reason he was avoiding her. He refused to tell her. He didn't want to put their friendship at risk by changing anything.

But hasn't everything already changed? This thought brought him to a halt. Before he realized he was in love with Kel, they had been able to talk and enjoy each other's company. And now? Now he was avoiding her. And when they did meet, conversation was stilted and awkward. Their friendship would never go back to what it was before.

So he had two options. He could ignore his feelings, refuse to tell her, and let their remaining friendship dissolve. Or he could gather up his courage and tell her.

He was afraid of being rejected, but he knew Kel would be gentle and kind about it. That's just how she was. She would sit him down and tell him she was flattered and that he was great person and that there was somebody out there for him. He wasn't afraid of how she would reject him, he was just afraid of being rejected because she wouldn't be his. He knew that if that were the case he would accept her decision, and try to be happy for her when the day came that she introduced him to the man who held her heart.

It was then that he knew that he'd have to tell her.

His feet started to move again as he tried to form a plan in his head.

He could ask if she would join him for a ride in the country side. No. Romantic yes, but they were at a military fort on the front lines of a war zone.

He could write something, a letter or a poem. He winced. Neal wasn't the only one who had no talent at poetry. And he wasn't good at love letters.

Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around. Dom was surprised to be looking into the green eyes of his cousin. Not exactly the person he wanted to be talking to at the moment. It was then that he noticed that Neal's eyes were hard and his mouth was turned in a frown.

"What did you say to Kel that has her so upset?" Neal demanded from his cousin.

Dom frowned. "I didn't say anything. I didn't even know she was upset," he tried to explain.

"Then why was she crying in her room when I stopped by before lunch?" asked Neal.

"Kel was crying?" Dom was shocked.

"Yes, but don't mention it to anyone. She would hate that I had told you." Neal winced imagining Kel taking him to the practice courts.

"Why was she crying?" Dom wanted to know. A lump was settling in his stomach.

"I don't know. She said to ask you."

Neal's words echoed in his head. So, she had noticed he was avoiding her, and it had made her upset enough to cry. Dom was kicking himself and calling himself idiot in every language he knew. She probably thought that he was avoiding her because of what had happened the night of the wedding, even after his reassurances. Actions speak louder than words. He quickly made his way to Kel's door and knocked.

The moment she opened the door, he could tell that she had been crying. Her red rimmed eyes widened in surprise when she saw him at her door. "Dom, what can I do for you?" she asked as she opened the door to invite him in.

He entered her room and she closed the door behind him. Here she was, crying because he had hurt her, offering to help him. Gods he loved her. He stood at her window, running his hand through his hair. It shouldn't have been so difficult to string two coherent thoughts together.

Kel sat on her bed, knowing he would tell her what he came to tell her when he was ready.

He finally turned to look at her. "Kel, why've you been crying?"

"I wasn't crying," she said.

"I know when you're lying Kel. You may have a Yamani mask, but you're still the worst liar I've ever known."

She was silent as she looked at her hands. "I know you said that everything was fine between us, but I... I couldn't help but notice that something has changed. And I'm so sorry Dom. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Dom came to kneel in front of her and took her hands in his. He rubbed them in circles, trying to soothe her. "You're right Kel," he told her softly. "Something has changed. But it's not your fault. That night, I realized something that I had been trying to deny to myself for a year now."

She was looking at him curiously.

"Kel, I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I really like you. I really like you, and I would like to court you."


	5. Chapter 5

Dom put a finger to his lips and looked at the ten year old girl standing next to him. She nodded and smiled up at him. He slowly opened the door that led to the dark bed chamber. He set his tray on a table to open the draperies.

Early morning light fell on the figure lying in the bed. He walked over to the bed and kissed the sleeping figure on the head. The person stirred and looked up him, blinking hazel eyes and smiling. He smiled back down at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied. Kel looked around and grinned when she saw the girl setting down a mug and a flower. She opened her arms and the girl flew into them.

"Happy Birthday, Mama!" she exclaimed.

Kel chuckled. "Thank you Jacquee."

"Yes, Happy Birthday," Dom said as he set the tray on Kel's lap. He passed her the mug of green tea with a kiss. Jacquee grabbed the flower and gave it to Kel who took it with a grin.

"Uncle Neal said that daffodils are your favorite," she explained somewhat shyly.

"Yes, I love daffodils. Thank you sweetling. Are you ready to leave for the palace?" asked Kel as she ate.

"Yes Mama," she replied.

"Did you remember your belt knife? And your practice Naginta? And the bruise balm Uncle Neal gave you?"

Jacquee sighed. "Yes Mama."

Dom patted Kel's shoulder. "Don't worry Mother. Our chick's all set for her first year of page training. She'll be fine."

"I know. I just wish I was going with you two," Kel complained.

"I know. But we both know you can't travel right now," Dom said as he placed a gentle hand on the swell of her belly.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a quick labor, but not quick enough for Dom. He spent four hours listening to Kel moan and scream in pain. It made his heart leap to his throat every time. He paced up and down the corridor, wrung his hands, and muttered to himself. Tobe was standing between him and the door, watching him carefully. He was about to shove Dom into a chair when Neal opened the door. Dom walked past his cousin to kneel at his wife's bed side.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the small bundle in Kel's arms. The babe looked up with wide blue eyes and studied them both quietly. A small wisp of dark hair showed that the infant was already taking on Dom's coloring. He tore his eyes from the miracle in front of him to look at Kel.

He noticed the dark bags under her eyes, the lingering sweat on her forehead, and the mused hair but in that moment she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She gave him a tired smile. "You have a son," she said quietly.

Dom kissed her forehead then tucked her head under his chin. "You are amazing," he breathed.

He couldn't believe that this amazing woman in front of him has now given him two healthy children. His heart was constricting in his chest. His throat tightened painfully, and he felt wetness in the corners of his eyes. There were no words to describe his emotions. He was beyond joyful, beyond proud, beyond awe, beyond in love with his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Dom looked down at his wife as he twirled her on the dance floor and returned her smile.

It had been such a wonderful day. Jacquee, his little girl, had just earned her shield. She had stumbled out of the chamber just that morning, pale and shaking, but alive and sound in body and mind. He couldn't have been more proud than when she lifted her shield with the Masbolle coat of arms for all to see.

"What are you thinking?" Kel asked softly.

"I was just thinking about how proud I am to have another lady knight in the family. What about you?"

"I was finding it funny how our children are completing the circle," she replied.

He creased his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"How our children are following our footsteps. Jacquee is now a lady knight, and Matthias is heading for the Own."

"And now look at us. Back to dancing. We did make a nice circle, didn't we?" Dom said and grinned. "Just don't drink so much this time around."

That comment earned him a smack on the shoulder, but nobody in the entire ballroom could miss the look of love that passed between the two.


	8. Chapter 8

Dom saw gentle green flames licking behind his closed eye lids. He heard his nephew Kai's voice say quietly, "It won't be long now."

He felt oddly peaceful. He knew his life was drawing to a close. How did others feel when they found out they were about to make the journey to the Dark God's realms? Sad perhaps for the people they leave behind. Angry that their time had come before they could finish what they had wanted to finish. Maybe some were like him, peaceful and content with the knowledge.

Kel had passed to the Dark God's realm a year previously. Every day since had been nothing but heartache for Dom. However, he was lucky. All he had to do was look to his children to feel her presence again.

How could he be sad or angry at leaving the mortal realms and his children behind? Sure, he'll miss them dearly. But they both had their own families now and were successful in their careers. What more could he want for them?

He was ready to see his Kel again.

He was standing in a field. The sky was a brilliant, cloudless blue and the sun was bright. Long golden grass reached taller than his knees. He took a couple steps and was surprised that his limp was gone. He looked at his hands and arms. They were clear of scars and age spots.

He turned to see a small pond and he fell to his knees to see his reflection. His skin was clear of all wrinkles, his right eye was no longer clouded, and his hair was dark again. He looked exactly how he had looked when he was younger, without his scars.

Suddenly he saw a familiar face peering into the pond next to him. He knew those hazel eyes, that pert little nose and determined mouth. She also looked as she had in her youth, no wrinkles or white hair. His heart was hammering in his chest. It was her. It was his Kel. Oh, gods it was _her._

She smiled at him and said, "You looked lonely over here, so I came to talk."

He whipped his head around. She stood just behind him. Her hands were resting in her breeches pockets and she was watching him closely.

He stood, his knees were suddenly shaking, and stumbled towards her. She fell into his arms and they hugged fiercely, not bothering to stop the flow of tears that came over them. She was so wonderfully solid in his arms and her hair smelled the same as he remembered.

He tilted her face up and kissed her sweetly.


End file.
